wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sethekk Halls
Sethekk Halls is a wing of the Auchindoun instance. Summary *Also known as: SH, Sethekk *Found in:Auchindoun in Terokkar Forest *Enemy Level range: 68+ *Expected time to complete: 60-80 minutes The entrance is on the east side of the Ring of Observance. It is populated by renegade arakkoa and led by the insane Talon King Ikiss. History Auchindoun is a former draenei holy site and Horde fortress in the middle of the Bone Wastes, in Outland's Terokkar Forest. It was a holy ground for Draenei burial until the Shadow Council took over, summoned an extremely powerful demon as old as time itself, and destroyed half of Terokkar Forest in the process. Different factions now vie for power in this magical spot: Ethereals suck the arcane energy from the Mana-Tombs, the Burning Legion harvests souls inside the Auchenai Crypts, Arakkoa zealots work dark magic in the Sethekk Halls, and the Shadow Council plots its domination of Outland from within the Shadow Labyrinth. Sethekk Halls is a wing of the Auchindoun instance. The entrance is on the east side of the Ring of Observance. It is populated by renegade arakkoa and led by the insane Talon King Ikiss, who also carries the Labyrinth Key for the Shadow Labyrinth. Walkthrough Group and Level Guidance Crowd Control is essential for this instance. Two classes with CC is a necessity for any smooth run and three CC classes is recommended. Many of the enemies in this instance are beasts, thus, Druids (Hibernate) are valuable additions for CC. In addition, the last boss is a lot easier with a secondary healer and an arcane mage or a warlock. Druids are possibly the best tank for this instance, due to their innate advantages against the final boss (Feral charge, immunity to polymorph, and healing). Preparation for the instance Bosses *Darkweaver Syth - Syth's primary special ability is that he summons a group of four elemental minions of various elements at each of 75%, 50%, and 25% health. These do substantial damage but are non-elites that are easy to destroy. The surest strategy is to pause to kill each set of elementals as it appears, as the party will have a hard time surviving the dozen elementals that will otherwise accumulate. The final set of four elementals may be ignored to concentrate on Syth as they despawn on Syth's death. *Talon King Ikiss - Ikiss will periodically blink to a different party member and begin casting his arcane explosion, a five second uninterruptible cast that does approximately 4000 damage. When this happens, the best technique is to use the cast time to run behind the nearest pillar. It can be useful for the tank to create a macro to warn the party of the blink so everyone can hide promptly. Ikiss will also cast Polymorph on random party members. *Anzu - Anzu (sometimes called the Raven God) is a summoned boss in Heroic Sethek Halls, which must be killed for the Druid Swift Flight Form quest. Summons adds twice during the fight, has a random targetted cyclone debuff and a random targetted debuff which will cause you to lose mana on spellcast. A druid healer can keep on heal over time spells on spawned statues for extra buffs. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Trash Mobs and Abilities ; Beast *Avian Darkhawk - Charge *Avian Ripper - Flesh Rip (physical damage DoT) *Avian Warhawk - Charge, Cleave, Carnivorous bite (physical dot) *Cobalt Serpent - Wing buffet, Chain Lightning and Frostbolt ; Humanoid *Sethekk Guard - Thunderclap (~ 1.7k damage) and Sunder Armor (IMMUNE to CC in Heroic Mode, see note below) *Sethekk Initiate - Magic Reflection (reflects spells for a few secs) *Sethekk Oracle - Faerie Fire and Arcane Lightning (chain lightning with a Silence debuff ) *Sethekk Prophet - Fear and spawns a ghost similar to the ones in Sunken Temple *Sethekk Ravenguard - Blood Thirst and Howling Shriek (reduces attacking power and movement speed) (IMMUNE to CC in Heroic Mode, see note below) *Sethekk Shaman - Summon Voidwalker ( Voidwalker casts Earth Shock ) *Sethekk Talon Lord - Talon of Justice (stun, magic effect), Shield of Revenge (dazed, magic effect) ; Undead *Time-Lost Controller - Shrink (reduces stamina and intellect for a few minutes) and Control Totem (mind controls a random party member for as long as the totem is up, the charm effect can be removed with Will of the Forsaken (undead racial) which also destroys the totem) *Time-Lost Scryer - Flash Heal and Arcane Missiles *Time-Lost Shadowmage - Curse of the Dark Talon (-50 stamina and +50 damage taken) *Note: Some mobs such as the Time-Lost Scryer, Time-Lost Shadowmage, and Sethekk Prophet have a buff called "Arcane Destruction" which increases spell damage by 150. The buff is stealable by the level 70 mage skill, Spellsteal. *'Heroic Mode': In heroic mode Sethekk Guard / Sethekk Ravenguards are not CC'able (by Sap, Polymorph, Ice Trap, Mind Control, Seduce or Fear). Though they are susceptible to stun (Hammer of Justice, Bash, etc). Reputation Killing mobs in the Sethekk Halls grants Lower City reputation up to Honored status in Normal mode, and up to Exalted status in Heroic mode. *Trash mobs: 9 reputation (Heroic Mode: 15) *Avian Rippers: 1 reputation (Heroic Mode: 2) *Bosses: 90 reputation (Heroic Mode: 120) *Full clear: about 1250 reputation Maps Quests * * * Part of the chain to summon Nightbane in Karazhan. Must be completed in heroic mode. * Part of the Druid Swift Flight Form quest chain. Must be completed in heroic mode. External Links * Complete Walkthrough - Infoceptor * Allakhazam's Complete Walkthrough * Darkweaver Syth from AmpWoW.com * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Ruins Category:Arakkoa Category:Subzones Category:Instances Category:Zone:Terokkar Forest Category:Instance:Sethekk Halls